La primera vez
by L. Nott
Summary: ¿Qué encontrará Lily la primera vez que visite el Callejón Diagón? Este fic participa en el "Reto temático de mayo: Lugares mágicos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Los personajes de este fic -creado por mi loca y alucinada cabeza- pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en "**El reto temático de mayo: Lugares mágicos**" del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**"

Lugar mágico: _**Callejón Diagón**_

* * *

**La primera vez**

La primera vez que Lily Evans visitó el Callejón Diagón, difícilmente pudo apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de todos y cada uno de los escaparates. Los libros con símbolos raros e indescifrables, tan interesantes como difíciles eran de entender para Lily, una niña sin experiencia mágica salvo la que ella misma provocaba de forma accidental; tampoco pudo evitar detenerse en una tienda llena de frasquitos de colores, algunos vistosos y brillantes que llamaban a la vista y otros, oscuros y deprimentes que daban la sensación de que en cuanto lo tomaras potarías el líquido y todo lo que hubieras comido desde una semana atrás.

Quería verlos y probarlos todos, pero aún quedaba mucho por ver y no quería perderse nada, el tiempo era limitado y debía darse prisa.

La siguiente tienda que vio fue una tienda de... ¿deportes? Escobas colgaban en el escaparate y en el fondo, imágenes de personas volando en el fondo que se movían y parecían jugar un partido de algo que la pelirroja no había visto nunca. _Quidditch,_ ponía en un cartel al lado de la sorprendente imagen. Nunca había oído de algo así; pero, en realidad, ¿había oído alguna vez algo parecido a lo que oía y veía ahora? La respuesta era no. Muchas veces había soñado con un lugar parecido, un lugar en el que la magia fuera algo primordial, algo tan simple y fácil de pensar, ver, tocar y sentir; pero el Callejón Diagón hacía que sus sueños fueran una completa tontería, nada de lo que ella había imaginado llegaba siquiera al grado de: _remotamente parecido._

No, esto era mucho mejor que un simple sueño.

Cuando Lily entró a la tienda de Madame Malkin, ésta la recibió con una sonrisa y la llevó hasta colocarla al lado de un niño moreno de ojos cafés y gafas que se estaba probando una túnica de Hogwarts.

-Hola -la saludó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Hola -le saludó Lily-. ¿Cómo te llamas? -Le preguntó un poco cohibida. No sabía como debía comportarse, y aquel chico era bastante guapo.

-James Potter, ¿y tú? -Le respondió James calmadamente. Había averiguado enseguida que la pelirroja era hija de muggles y que estaba tan asombrada como asustada de este mundo.

-Lily, Lily Evans -respondió esta aliviada, James le parecía simpático.

-Bonito nombre, preciosa.

-No me llames preciosa- replicó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué? Si lo eres, preciosa- replicó James, por algún motivo le había gustado picarla y quería seguir haciéndolo.

-¡Que no me llames preciosa!- Le espetó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Cuidado bonita, no te muevas- le indicó Madame Malkin que le estaba probando la túnica.

Lily se relajó, pero siguió mirando ceñuda a James.

-Relaja el ceño, que te saldrán arrugas- le dijo el chico en tono de burla. Ella lo miró aún más enfadada-. Tranquila, para mí seguirás siendo una preciosa pelirroja, preciosa.

Esta vez la oji-verde no se molestó en contestar, sino que soltó un gruñido de exasperación. ¿Había dicho que James era simpático? Pues olvidadlo, había hecho un análisis prematuro. Estaba claro que James Potter era un maldito arrogante.

-No sueltes gruñidos, no son propios de una dama -le indicó James burlón.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? -Dijo Lily amenazante.

-¿Yo? Qué va, sólo te indico cómo se comporta una dama -replicó él con una sonrisa inocente.

-Pues creo que ha quedado claro que yo no soy una dama común -replicó ella enfurruñada.

-Eso te hace aún más preciosa.

-¡Quieres dejar ya de llamarme así!

-No.

-¡Qué no me gusta! ¡¿Te lo repito o te hago un dibujo?!

-Bueno, si me haces un retrato tuyo te prometo enmarcarlo y colgarlo en mi cuarto, y lo miraré todos los días.

-¡AGH! ¡¿Te quieres callar ya?!

-Es que como lo haga, seguramente no me volverás a hablar y no podré volver a oír tu voz- aunque había burla en su voz, Lily creyó por tan sólo un instante que sonaba sincero.

Sólo por un instante.

-¡Deja ya de decir tonterías! ¡¿No ves que te detesto?!

-Y yo te quiero -replicó James tranquilamente.

Esa respuesta descolocó a Lily, que no se la esperaba.

-Lo sé, es un sueño que alguien como yo te quiera- dijo él de forma petulante. Esa respuesta hizo que Lily se recompusiera.

-Más bien yo diría que es una pesadilla.

-Oh, vamos, preciosa. Sé que tú también me quieres.

-En tus sueños.

-Bueno -se encogió de hombros-, dicen que los sueños se hacen realidad. Y yo esperaré todo lo que haga falta, porque sé que al final tú y yo, acabaremos juntos -lo dijo con una sonrisa tan segura que por un momento lo creyó de verdad. Pero sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a centrar en contraatacar a James, no iba a dejarse ganar.

-Pues tendrás que admitir que no todos se cumplen.

-Puede. Pero estoy seguro de que este sí se cumplirá -dijo mientras se recolocaba su ropa, Madame Maxime ya había acabado con él.

-Pues nada. Avísame cuando lo haga -replicó ella medio divertida medio enfadada.

-Créeme que serás la primera en saberlo.

Y se acercó a Lily y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, dejándola momentáneamente atontada, pero el tiempo suficiente como para que James saliera de la tienda.

Cuando salió de su trance, gritó con tal fuerza que todos los magos que había en el Callejón Diagón en aquellos momentos, excepto un pequeño mago de ojos cafés, se giraron hacia la tienda de la modista Madame Maxime.

-¡POTTER!

Aquel día, Lily se prometió no caer nunca en sus redes, nunca ceder ante James Potter y sus encantos, nunca ceder ante su pelo negro irremediablemente despeinado y aquellos brillantes ojos cafés, ocultos bajo aquellas gafas que siempre se caían por el puente de su nariz. Aquel día, Lily se prometió no perder aquella apuesta no hablada que Lily y James habían acordado y que la pelirroja no pensaba perder.

Porque Lily Evans nunca perdía ante nadie.

Lo que no sabía, era que James Potter tampoco lo hacía.

Pero, por primera vez, siete años después, aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**WIIII! Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo fic.**

**Esta vez es un Lily/James, mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**¿¡Rewiers!? ¿¡Votos!? _No me vendrían nada mal, eh ¬¬_**

**Aoko45 ;)**


End file.
